


The End

by H50sm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: A quick story of how Danny and Steve got together, but then....there's the end.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SOOOOO sorry for this. I really don't know where this came from, I just started typing and then it was done. It's not really long and I'm so glad, because well...yeah. Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!

It was Christmastime and Steve sat by a roaring fire, a glass of scotch next to him on a side-table and a book in his hands. He looked up as the sound of small feet approached him, he smiled and held his arms out to the small child with blonde curly hair and blue eyes. The little feet carried the child into Steve’s lap. “What are you awake for?” Steve questioned as he looked out the window at the falling snow. 

“I wanted to know how you and Danno got together.”

Steve laughed. “Oh, man. That was such a long time ago.”

“But will you tell me anyways?”

Steve smiled and kissed the blonde hair, his hands rubbing up and down the child’s back. “Alright, Sierra. I will tell you.

 

“It all started one day when I was at home in my garage, Danno scared me and I scared him. We shouted at one another but int he end we became fast friends. He helped me out on a case I was working and I knew that I loved him, and then I met Grace. God, she was so perfect. But slowly, Danno and I started to date, and before to long he moved in with me. It took us a while to get there because we were always so busy with cases and life.” Steve looked down just as Sierra’s eyes fluttered shut, Steve smiled. “But, then Charlie came around and we loved him too  
, just as much as Grace. We eventually got married but, we had to move away from Hawaii. We still go there in the winter cause, it’s better for me and my body. But, we love it here in Jersey too.” Steve looked up as Danny and Grace entered the large living room. He smiled and pushed his finger to his lips. “So you see, when Danno and I thought that we couldn’t love anyone else….Grace married your Daddy, and boy did we love how he took care of Mama, and then when Daddy went off to fight for his country, mama found out…” Sierra stirred in his arms and sat right up, looking into Steve’s eyes. 

 

“.….I miss Daddy.”

Steve nodded. “Me too baby, not much longer okay and he will love to see how big you’ve gotten.”

She smiled. “….what happened next, Papa?”

Steve sighed. “.…Your Mom found out that you were in her belly, and oh my goodness….Pop got so excited and I almost cried myself to sleep. I couldn’t believe my baby was having a baby! I thought Pop was going to be sad but not with Daddy by her side. You’re Daddy is a brave man, he’s a SEAL and what do we know about SEAL’s?”

Sierra smiled. “They are the best!”

Steve smiled and nodded his head. “And we always, always remember everything.”

Grace walked closer to Steve and bent down. “You can sleep with me tonight.”

Sierra smiled and crawled into her mothers arms. She smiled at Steve and squeezed his hand. “Night, Papa. Love you.”

“Love you to baby.” Steve smiled as he watched her leave, Sierra in her arms and her large growing belly with his and Danny’s second grandchild from Grace. Danny moved over and sat down on the ottoman in front of Steve. “Where is Charlie?”

“He’s driving in from Washington with the special surprise.”

Steve laughed. “You mean with, Will?”  
Danny nodded. “How are you feeling?”

Steve let out a sigh. “Tired, but I suppose that’s the normal, huh?”

“Meds and the bed time?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Steve said standing up with the help of Danny. 

 

Steve walked into the bathroom down stairs and found his meds, his hair was gray and his skin was pale. He huffed out a breath, well what was left of his hair anyways. He shook his head and popped the meds into his mouth, swallowing with a drink of water. Steve, went out of the bathroom and into the small room he was sharing with Danny. He got into bed and laid on his back. “Danny?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I don’t tell you enough, but thank you for everything. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Danny held onto Steve’s hand. 

 

50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050

 

The next morning Danny watched as Sierra came running down the stairs and stopping just before entering the living room, there before he was her Daddy. She screamed in joy-fullness and ran towards him. Will, picked up his daughter and peppered her with kisses and Grace hugged her growing family. Charlie stepped up next to Danny. “Where’s Papa?”

 

“In bed, the chemo is hard on him. I’ll go get him.” Danny said as he placed his coffee mug down. 

“Don’t I’ll get him.” Charlie said as he watched his wife and kids in the kitchen. Charlie walked into the room where he found Steve, sound asleep. Charlie smiled and walked over, bending down to gently shake Steve awake. “Hey, Pop….it’s time to wake up.”

Nothing.

Charlie took Steve’s hand into his own and felt the coldness of his step-father’s hand seeping into his own. “No…no…” Charlie reached up and felt Steve’s neck for a pulse.

Nothing.

Tears formed in Charlie’s eyes. “No….no…no…” He bit back his emotions and cleared his eyes away of tears, he leaned down and pushed his lips to Steve’s forehead. “I love you Dad.” Charlie swallowed hard and closed the door behind him, he adjusted the belt on his hip and walked over to the living room, where he found the entire family, laughing and enjoying….life. Shit. He closed his eyes and motioned for Nahele, “I need you to…um…get the kids up stairs to change their clothes and take them next store.”

Nahele looked at Charlie. “Okay.” They always had a plan, get the kids out of the house. Charlie watched as his bother got the kids and told them to all go change and he was going to take them somewhere cool. 

“What’s going on?” Grace asked as she stood up.

Charlie looked over to his father. “Dad……I…Dad…I’m so sorry.” His bottom lip started to quiver.

Danny stood up and walked over to Charlie. “Son, stop. What’s wrong?”

Just then, Lou and Rene opened the door just as Nahele was getting the kids out the door. “Merry Christmas!” The older man shouted. 

“Jesus Christ, Charlie…what is it?” Danny shouted. 

“It’s….Dad…”

Danny shook his head and started to mumble under his breath, something was wrong and he knew it. He just knew something was wrong. He pushed past Charlie and the Grover family and went directly into his room with Steve. He knew, everyone was behind him but he didn’t care. He looked at the pale look on Steve’s face and that’s when he knew. Steve had passed. He never would miss Christmas morning, let alone spend time with his family. Danny crawled onto the bed, holding on to Steve while he cried. Cried for everything he just lost.

 

 

A week later

 

Danny stood outside of his home he shared with Steve for over forty years, the man he had come to know and love. They buried him today, next to his father. Danny fought back the tears, but he knew that Steve was in a better place, a place where he didn’t have to deal with pain anymore. 

“Hey.” A voice came from behind him. 

He turned around and there, he found Kono, Chin, Max, Kamekona, Lou, Junior, Jerry and Tani. He smiled softly and let the tears fall from his eyes. “I…uh…he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. “…I have these letters for all of you, from Steve.” Danny passed them around. “….He uh….didn’t want this to me some grand gesture thing, but I’m going to be moving back to Hawaii. I can’t stay here right now, but…uhh…I’ll come visit….but he wanted to gift this house to all of you.” Danny starterd to cry more. “….he said it’s the house and brought he and I….” Sobs wrecked Danny’s body. “..that brought he and I together and he hopes it will keep you all together.” Danny wrapped his arms around himself. “….I want to be there for my grandchildren, with Charlie living here and running Steve’s, I need to be in Jersey to help get Steve’s up and going…so uhm….I love you all. And I know Steve did too, otherwise…he uh….he wouldn’t have…” Danny shook his head and turned around to face the ocean he and Steve spent so much time watching together. “Fuck you! Huh!” He yelled, he fell to his knees and knew it would be a bitch to try and get back up but at this moment, he didn’t care. “I hate you so fucking much.” Danny cried out. “You were supposed to be with me…forever.” He whispered. 

A warm breeze floated through and Danny smelled it, Sandlewood, the salt from the ocean and that soapy smell that was only Steve. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall from him, he nodded his head. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* Christ, you guys....I cried so hard writing this. My co-workers were looking at me like I am nuts and Christ, they read it and cried too. I'm soooo...soooo....sooooo sorry. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
